Processors are often tested by executing built-in self-tests (BISTs). Executing a BIST while debugging an associated processor can be problematic because, when a BIST is executed, the processor loses its current state. Specifically, debug context information stored in the processor is lost. This loss of debug context information makes it difficult to properly restart the debugging process after a BIST is performed.